powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Two for One
Two for One is the 19th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 as well the 79th episode as a whole series. Synopsis A day at the park for Tommy and Kimberly turns into putty pandemonium. Then, while Kimberly and Tommy deal with the putties, Lord Zedd uses his evil powers to create two new outrageous monsters. Plot to be added Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Morphed Dialogue) *Judy as Trini Kwan (Morphed Dialogue) *Joel Rogers as Zack Taylor (Morphed Dialogue) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd and Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo *Alex Borstein as Lipsyncher (voice) *Richard Cansino as Pursehead (voice) *Tony Oliver as Saba (voice) Notes *This episode debuts new credits, to account for Tommy change from Green to White. From this episode onwards, Tommy is no longer absent in some episodes as he was absent in some epsiodes after he lost his Green Ranger powers. *This is also Tommy's first episode since he resurfaced as the White Ranger. *Finster appears cheering with Squat and Baboo, his first appearance since "The Mutiny". This also marks the first time that he appears in the U.S. footage, showing someone other than Takako Iiboshi portraying him. Though he won't appear again until Part 1 of "The Wedding", he is mentioned in the 2 part episode of "The Power Transfer". *Jason throws his Power Sword at Lipsyncher and puts a cut on her face (though the actual slash is not seen), one of few times in the series an enemy is shown bleeding. *Despite using stock footage of Jason calling for the Red Dragon Thunderzord, Paul F. Rosenthal still does the voiceover. Walter Jones and Thuy Trang do their characters' voice-overs in the stock footage of Zack and Trini calling their Zords. *The fight with the Lipsyncher is the only time the individual Thunderzords other than the Red Dragon attack a monster directly, outside Megazord mode. **The Lion Thunderzord's individual attack is never shown, as in Dairanger its special power was to create an illusion of the show's main villain. *From this episode until the end of "The Power Transfer", sound alikes would voice Jason, Zack and Trini while they were morphed, in addition to the use of already recorded dialogue the original actors recorded beforehand, as they left before they could record the dialogue for when their characters were morphed. *Trini's line "You'll have to do better than that if you wanna beat us!" is recycled from Food Fight. *This episode marks the first time a Sentai monster, Pursehead, has appeared entirely in American footage and no Sentai footage of the monster was used. Errors *The initial morph sequence was shown out of order, placing Kimberly before Tommy. *When Lord Zedd grows Lipsyncher to giant size, she still has the cut on her face but it's gone by the time the Red Dragon Thunderzord enters the fight. It appears and disappears again throughout the course of the fight. *Zack's Power Axe is solid at the head where it is typically hollow. The Power Axe appears this way again in "Storyook Rangers, Part II". In both instances, it is original American footage. Songs *I Will Win *We Need A Hero (instrumental) See Also (Pursehead costume) (Lipsyncher footage and Zord battle) (Lipsyncher footage and Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode